1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of organizing systems whereby workpiece of work product identification can be allocated to particular owners or projects, and more particularly to a novel organizational device which includes a chart of information and sets of indicators whereby owner or project identity is maintained on the workpiece of work product through comparison of the identification indicators.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is the current practice to perform work or prepare a product for a particular individual in such a way that upon completion of the work, the product can be identified with the individual. More specifically, in the dental field, impression trays are used to take impressions from individuals and poured with plaster to make the mold from the teeth during the course of the day. The individual's fresh plaster mold is generally placed upon a work surface to dry and then transported to the laboratory. The wet plaster could not be marked and needs to be dry before the patient's name is written on the mold. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such a conventional procedure, which stem largely from the fact that the unidentified wet mold may be mixed up or inadvertently placed out of order due to delayed marking so that upon return of the product, confusion results when trying to identify the product with a particular person. Since no identification is placed on the work product itself, the chance for confusion is greatly increased. Also, placing detailed information onto the work product itself is not possible at the time of pouring the impression since writing on wet plaster is not possible and has to be postponed until the mold is completely dry. Current procedures are time consuming and labor intensive and fail to solve the basic problem of avoiding confusion, misplacement and loss of the work product.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an organizing system whereby a particular work product may readily be identified and subsequently associated with an owner or a project after remote work has been performed.